


Selfish Consequences

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teach Dutch a Lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: Another scenario in the same universe as my Excuses story... Dutch is insufferable, and Hosea has had quite enough.Younger Dutch is a little brat. Even more than an adult.





	1. Chapter 1

Dutch could certainly be an asshole. Hosea loved him, there was no question, but honestly, right now he could strangle him. The younger man had always been disagreeable, even insubordinate. But as of late, he couldnt get Dutch to follow his advice on anything. They had hit a dry spell, and he seemed to be set with his actions to have it last, even though he complained to no end about thier money troubles. It was right after a botched con job outside of Annesburg, when Dutch had tipped off thier mark with his impatience, that Hosea reached his limit.  
He was seething but silent after thier escape, choosing to wait to confront his unruly partner until they had finally settled into camp for the night. Dutch was blissfully unaware of his rage. He had absorbed himself in preparing the last of thier meat and veg for stew, whistling happily. He barely noticed when Hosea stood, the backlight of the fire making him look rather imposing. Dutch barely had time to cover his mouth to silence his squeal as a hand shot out, grabbing his curls and pulling deftly. His eyes widened when his gaze was met with Hoseas, and for the first time, he could feel the rage pouring off his older partner in waves. "What the fuck Hosea! Let me go damnit!" The grip on his hair tightened, and a slap to his face would have sent him reeling if not for the strong hand holding him aloft. "Shut up!" he growled. "I think you forget yourself! What we have to do in order to survive out here. This isnt a children's game, or one of your stories. I think youve forgotten, most of all, that my directions, as much as you may think they are, are not for my amusement. You could have gotten us killed with your selfish actions this week. I think, my little brat, that its way overdue to remind you just how vital it is to follow my instructions." He pulled sharply, bringing a whining and tearful Dutch to his feet. "Wait! Wait! I promise Hosea... Sir! I'll be good! Anything you say!" Hosea took the chance to pull the taller man to eye level with him. "Too late for whining boy. Those tears wont save you."  
Dutch could hardly believe it. He could never recall seeing Hosea this angry. He had to do something, surely he could talk his way out of this. Putting on his puppy dog eyes and offering himself usually had good results. Hosea still had him by his hair, and he winced, trying to assume a submissive position. "What can I do for you?" He tried first nuzzling the older man's thigh on the way to his knees. The old stand by Dutch used to butter him up was clearly not effective. Hosea allowed him to go to his knees, but would not let his boy get any closer to his target. He knew from many times before, Dutch would use those eyesn, among other things to suck any protest from him given the chance. "That sweet mouth won't get you what you want either. As much as I would enjoy choking you with this," He shoved Dutch's face into his crotch, rubbing his face roughly against well worn jeans. "I don't think that would be a deterrent to bad behaviors." Hosea allowed Dutch to nuzzle a bit before pulling him away another whine escaping him. "You always forget that I know exactly what you want, and also what you need. Tonight, you wont be the center of attention. You will follow directions, you will take your punishment, and then I will decide if you deserve reward." The chuckle coming from Hosea made Dutch's face heat in shame, but also fascination. "If you expect to even see my cock tonight, much less touch it," Hosea took a moment to stroke his boys head. "If you want my cum for yourself, and not wasted on the ground, youll follow my instructions without protest the very first time. Do we understand eachother?" Dutch couldnt move. He was so hard it hurt, and the expectant look on his partners face was more than enough to pull another pitiful sound from his throat. He was pulled to his feet then. "What is your watch word, pet?" The man in question shivered. "Union..." "Good boy. Lets get started." Hosea finally let his grip slip, and the sight of Dutch on his knees looking contrite almost pushed him to say fuck the lesson. He stood fast though. He'd never learn without consequences. "Get up. I want you naked, over that barrel, and be quick about it." Dutch fell over himself to begin removing clothes. His boots were the first to go, followed by his vest, shirt and pants. He faltered when he got down to his drawers, and looked pleadingly at Hosea. He knew what was coming. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Dutch let them fall, taking his position over the barrel. "You already know what I expect from you. Each strike I better hear a count. Mess up, try to move off your perch or cover yourself, and I start over. Sass me, and you wont have to worry about anything tonight but rubbing some salve on those burning cheeks. Do I make myself clear?" Dutch tightened his grip on the barrel. "Yes Sir." "Good. I think 15 will be a good start." Hosea drew his arm back, coming down with moderate force on Dutch's naked ass. He smirked at the yelp it produced. "Holy shit! Fuck! I'm sorry! One Sir! Thank you Sir!" The tutting from above him let him know he had already made a misstep. "Now, I believe I gave you explict instructions. I dont want your excuses. Lets try this again." The tears were already starting to form, and Dutch realized then it was going to be an incredibly long night.


	2. Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch gets what he deserves and likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Will probably add more to this chapter tonight so check back!

By the fifth strike, Dutch realized that Hosea may actually be serious. Each blow to his ass stung, but just the feeling of Hosea's hands on him, fretting over what he would do to him next had his cock hard and leaking. It was a double edged sword. The feeling of having Hosea's complete attention felt great, but his nearly bruised ass made him wiggle in protest trying to assauge the burning set into his ass and thighs. 10 strikes. Hosea was stronger than he looked. "10 Sir! Oh god! Please!" His reprimand was swift. The last of the strokes fell in rapid succession, causing the man hugging the barrel to cry out, any snark properly muted. The realization that he wasnt going to recieve his usual mercy or reward after a small amount of discipline, dawned on Dutch suddenly. "Please. Please Sir. I'll be a perfect boy from now on. Do anything you ask. Just... Mercy... Mercy..." He could feel the cruel amusment present in Hoseas face. "Oh no my boy. We're way past mercy. Way past begging." The older man caressed the other's ass, keeping him confused with a combination of soft strokes and sharp strikes. Dutch couldnt stop the cries flowing from him. When Hosea turned him over to sit, He yelped, and couldnt help the sharp sting of embarrassment as he was examined, the hand on his cock stroking him teasingly. "Hmmm. You're awfully hard. All from being spanked? This was supposed to be a punishment, and here you are all ready to burst over a few slaps? Such a little slut. What do you think I should do with you? You clearly arent learning this way.." Hosea stopped his teasing, making sure Dutch heard every word. "Maybe something to keep your attention where it should be? Hosea produced a buckskin string from his pocket, tying it around the base of Dutch's cock. "Should keep your focus." The tension was thick enough to cut while Hosea circled his prey. "Ive got an idea. Would you like me to suck you? Looks like you could use it, poor boy..."   
A small lick was enough to get Dutch begging. "Ah Christ. HOSEA! I mean Sir!" He could feel his heart beat in every inch of his cock, just plain torture, and from the looks of it, wouldnt end soon by any stretch. The pressure only got worse the more Hosea worked. Each slide of his tongue made Dutch feel like he was going to combust. "Please...." Hosea didn't bother looking up, just moving his head down farther, the head of Dutch's dick reaching his throat. "Not so fond of frustration huh? Not very nice is it? I could fuck you with my mouth for hours and youd still be a hard, whining mess. Next time you feel like being a right proper ass, remember this. Never forget that I own you. Your pleasure, your cock, your body? All mine to use and enjoy as I see fit. This right fit carcass? Mine. Now repeat after me pet. They locked eyes and Hosea took breaks between his words to give the cock in his mouth a hard suck. "I.. Belong... To... You..." Dutch whined pitifully. "I belong to you..." The younger man was moaning non stop. Every drag of Hosea's tongue was driving him closer and closer to madness and he hoped orgasm. To the end of his torment. Perhaps he was a bit too hopeful. All too soon however, right as his peak was a blink away, he felt a strong hand again around thr base of his dick keeping him from any feeling but frustration. He went quickly from sounds of pleasure to a full on growl, and got hand around his throat for his trouble. "Dont you raise your voice to me, whelp! Its high past time someone taught you some humility. You may be poised to be a leader, Dutch, but never forget who is king. Every other soul on this patch of dirt may be swayed by that smile, by that silver tongue, but you best remember who taught you the true use of it. You can boast and peacock to anyone else. Only I get to break you down and build you back up again." We'll see if this wont gentle you down some, teach you the importance of patience."


End file.
